Skin
by spazzycrimeshowfreak
Summary: This is based on the song Skin by Rascal Flatts and you should listen to that before reading! this is a high-school fan fiction. please read!
1. December 5th, 2015

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**A/N I feel like this story stinks, but i shall post it! :D ok here ya go! this is going to be 3-4 chapters and i already wrote the whole thing.**

* * *

I just learned some bad news. I feel someone should read it. I go the to nearest drug store and get a notebook. I walk home and write:

_Today is October 11__th__, 2015 I am a senior in high school. I went to the doctors a week ago because I wasn't feeling well. They ran some tests and then they sent me home. Well I got my results last night and I am diagnosed with Cancer. I am told that I have a little less that a year to live. I don't believe them. I am a strong girl. I just want to cross the graduation stage with hair. Not a wig. I dream every night that I'm dancing around and around with out any cares and my first love is holding me close with the soft wind blowing my hair. _

I close the notebook. I Vowed I would write in it everyday and how I look and how much hair is gone.

* * *

_December 5__th__, 2015_

I was walking to school when I heard someone running up behind me. I know it's Tony DiNozzo. Tony and I have an odd relationship. We are friends, and them sometimes we don't know each other. I guess today we are friends

"Hey _Katie_."

"Don't call me Katie." I said flat toned and slightly annoyed

"Alright. What's wrong Kate? Someone ate the giggly Kate that I know." He laughed.

"I guess I had a bad start this morning." I turned into Starbuck. I looked back and I see Tony already at the counter ordering. "What are you doing?'

He turned around putting his wallet in his pocket. And put my arm around my shoulders pulling me to a table. "I am just going to try to make you happier. Now time to tell me what wrong."

"I may not want to tell you wants wrong. I haven't even told Abby yet."

"Come on Kaiteeee." He begs. He looks so innocent.

"Alright… you ready?"

"Yes I am" he positions himself to listen better. He looks so innocent. I can't believe I have to ruin it for him.

"Alright. Well I went to the doctors on July 20th and they took some tests." The smile is slowly fading from his face.

I heard my name called from the counter. I stand up and I grab it and take a sip. The take buds light up.

"Wow! What did you order me?" I ask

"Nothing you should now. Now you can continue."

"Alright." I take another sip. "And they got the results back a week later and I go back in." I take a sip and look that he is now frowning. "And Tony…" I start crying. He gets up and ushers my outside so people don't look. "I have cancer." I start crying. Tony hugs me and cries with me.

"Thank you, Tony. For caring and listening."

"Anytime" we both sniffle. We walk to school hand in hand.

* * *

"Hey Abs!" I walked in to the garden where we meet everyday before school.

"KATE!" she ran up and hugged me, while whipping me in the face with her traditional pigtails.

"I need to breathe abs." I whisper. She releases me.

"Sorry… I got a bad vibe last night! Like something bad happened." I am always amazed on how she does this stuff.

"Wellllll…. I do need to tell you something."

She stares at me. Just with caring eyes. "Go on spit it out."

"Its not that easy Abs."

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" we sit on a bench.

"Yes I do now that." I take a pause while Abby's eyes were saying 'tell me' "OK well you know I went to the doctors that day in October? Well they took tests on me and they called me back in ASAP." For the first time I see not joy but sadness in Abby's eyes. "Well I am sick."

"What do you mean sick?" her voice starts to crack.

"I have…" I start crying. "Cancer." She bursts out crying and hugs me. for the first time I can breathe while she hugs me.

The bell rings. Our school has block scheduling. So we have all of our classes together. First up we have Pre-Calculus with Ms. Shepard a class for only juniors. Then we have History with Dr. Mallard; very last I have P.E with Mr. Gibbs.

Math was a normal, boring class. Ms. Shepard is really nice when it comes to anything I feel like I can tell her anything. She's like me real mom. It's really odd, in a way.

"Kate, can I see you?" Ms. Shepard asks. I tell Abby I was going to meet her in the garden like always.

"Yes?" I ask. She just came up and hugged me. It was just a caring hug. It not that awkward teacher-student hug, it was just caring. It was like Tony's and like Abby's.

"Why did you hug me?" I ask

"I know." That's all I needed to know to start crying. I look down. dang I am crying a lot today. Ms. Shepard hugged me again and let me go.

I leave and go to the garden where Abby is sitting on a bench listening to her music. I walk up and sit next to her. All she does is hug me loosely.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Abby says trying to make it happier. "Tony DiNozzo." He looks over and waves and signals me to call him later.

"Shut up Abby!" I say before she comments anything

* * *

In my history class I sit in the dead middle and Abby is in front of me. Thinking of if it's a real dream and I write notes to everyone who I care about. I wrote to Ms. Shepard.

_Dear Ms. Shepard, _

_ If you are reading this that means that I am gone. I want you to now that you are like my second mom. You are the best teacher ever. I feel like I can come up to you with everything and anything! I will see you in another and happier life. I miss you! _

_Love,_

_Caitlin Todd_

I wrote one to Abby:

_Dear Abby, _

_If you are reading this, then that means I am gone. I Love you! Abby you are my best friend! My only friend! Please don't cry. Go make a change in the world like you want to! Go into forensics the way you want to! I'll be watching you, and ill be by your side, always. I miss you so much. I will miss your smile, hugs, and your crazy music! I LOVE YOU ABS!_

_Love,_

_Caitlin Todd_

I wrote one to my mom:

_Dear mom, _

_I love you! You are the best mom ever! Please take care of James and Riley for me. Make sure they make it ok with me gone. Be happy! Don't cry over me. be there for James and Riley. _

_Love, _

_Caitlin Todd _

And finally for Tony:

_Dear Tony,_

_I am sorry I left. I honestly didn't mind that you called me Katie. I also need to get something off my chest. I love you Tony DiNozzo. You are the best guy friend I have, and the only one. You always are good to me. Even on bad days. I am grateful for having you as a friend. Please don't shut out. Go find someone to love you like I did._

_With Love,_

_Caitlin "Katie" Todd_

I rip them out of my notebook and fold them up and write on them _open when I am gone ~Kate. _I soon fell asleep dreaming of all the things that would happen if I were gone. I feel my heart falling to pieces.

"KAAAAATTTTTEEEE!" I jump up and hurt myself on my desk.

"Quite Abigail!" said Dr. Mallard. "I would like my hearing to go away naturally."

"I a sorry I fell asleep Dr. Mallard." I say whipping the tears away from my eyes.

"As long as you catch up on what you missed you are fine." He said with a smile.

Abby and I go back to the garden for lunch just sitting and chewing the fat. But my mind was going all over the place.

The Bell rings and then I put my stuff in my locker and head to P.E. with Mr. Gibbs.

"SIT!" said Mr. Gibbs. He doesn't say a lot. "Today we are going to have teams of two and learn dancing." He says. Many people talk to their friends about who their going to chose. I hear many people day Tony DiNozzo. "OK go ahead and choose."

I head to Abby and just stand there awkwardly. I see Tim McGee come up and ask Abby. I look at her and smile. She goes off and I am there all alone.

Just them Mr. Tony DiNozzo himself comes up to me. All he does is bow and extend his hand. I laugh as I grab his hand and hear people whisper. "Paper up here." Gibbs says.

"Ill get it," says Tony. He come back and laughs. I take the paper and it says Waltz at the top. I smile. Just what I wanted to do before... I don't want to continue that.

"No worries I know how to Waltz." Adds Tony.

"I do too. Lets show off!" I laugh. He changes posture dramatically and I walk into it. I grab his hand and lay my hand on his shoulder. I feel his hand go around my waist.

"I hear your Cheerleader friends talking about me." I see him look over and he shakes his head and then we stop dancing around the gym. He walks up to them and talks for a little bit.

He comes back and says "Are you ready?"

"Always" he grabs me and we dance beautifully and I hear the cheerleaders stop talking. I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." He continues. "What are you gonna do today after school?"

"I might go to the library." If I went home I would be alone drowning in my tears.

"Do you mind if I tag alone if you go?" he smiles and I hear Gibbs in the distance, but all I hear is mumbling. All I see is his sparkling green eyes.

"Sure. Not at all."

We stop dancing. Gibbs claps. Which is very odd. I try not to blush. Tony grabs my hand and he bows while I curtsy. We both laugh. I look at Abby and she gives me the you-just-danced-with-your-crush look. I sign to her _shut up abs. _

* * *

I wait for Tony at my locker and we walk to the library.

"Lets go to the top floor. There is usually no one up there. They study rooms too." I say breaking the silence he nods and we walk up two flights of stairs.

I look around and no one is up here. I found out Tony wasn't at my side. I guess he went to the study rooms. I start walking over there and I say him run in the corner of my eye. I turned and I didn't see anything. I walk that way, and I see him again.

"Your on Tony!" I say loudly enough for him to now but not the whole library.

We run around the library playing a little hide-and-seek kind of game. I was hiding and looking through the books when I feel Tony take me around the waist and take me down to the ground. We roll around for a while when I try to get up he pulls me down again. I stayed there lying down with him on top of me.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Not really" I gave him a dis-approving look.

"Oh really?" I roll on top of him and I try to get up again, but he pulls me down and we are back into the original position.

"Yes really." He said with a smirk. Just then we stopped and looked into each other's eyes. It was like the whole world stopped spinning, and we were the only ones in the whole world. He bends down and gently whispers in my ear "Did I say you look pretty today." I shook me head. "Well you do." He lifted just enough that he was millimeters above my mouth. I reached up and kissed him. It soon became very passionate and he relaxed on top of me.

We heard someone walking up the steps. We quickly jumped up and he ran across the library level and they walked up and went to a shelf and picked up a book, sat down and stared reading. Tony and I looked at each other and made annoying faces at each other.

We decided just to walk to our stuff lock hands and leave like nothing happened. We walked up to our school stuff. The lady looked up from her book. We locked hands and we went down the stairs.

We got out of the library and stared running down the streets laughing. We stopped in the park just by our house.

"Well that was interesting," I said.

"Yes it was." He laughed and I joined in. we share a brief kiss. He held hands again and he walks me to my house.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of couse! Meet in the park?"

"Sure" we kiss again and I put the letter I wrote in his bag.

* * *

**A/N The letter Kate wrote to Tony you never gonna see a reaction. i am sorry. if you want me to write a ration please tell me in you review that you should write. please R & R! **


	2. Tony's reaction & December 6th

**A/N ok a change up one of the letters in the last chapter. the one to mom. its now to Rachel, her sister. i decided to write Tony's reaction the the note. and also i added more on to the story so its going to be a bit longer.**

* * *

Tony's Prov.

When I got home, I just smiled. I never felt like this for a girl before. I guess it's a nice change. I go up to my room and decide to bust out some homework. Just then a note fell out of my bag. I saw what it said.

_Open when I am gone ~Kate_

I started crying. Was she really dying? I can't believe it. I really hope the doctors are wrong.

I decide to open it. I started reading it and I cried. She loved me. I love her too. But I cant tell her just yet. But I will tell her later

* * *

Kate's prov.

December 6th, 2014

_As of last night Tony and I are dating. He does not know what he is getting into when he is dating a dying girl. I woke up today and I had a collection of hair on my pillow. I did not cry, but I just saw in awe. I was not thinking that I would really lose hair._

Yet again I snapped a picture, and I went to go meet Tony in the park.

"Hey beautiful." Tony said as he saw mw coming. We both lived on the park of town were almost every person in our grade lived. So when he said that there were many witnesses.

I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him "Hey handsome." I blushed as I saw people giggle at us. They think that he is only doing this to get in my pants, but that's not true. I know that he has the reputation, but I know this he is different for me.

We walk to school together, arms linked. Occasionally he would wrap his hand around me.

I go to see Abby at the garden. Sense Tony usually just hangs with the girls; he came with me to Abby

"Hey Abs!"

"Kate!..." she came up to me and saw Tony and stopped talking and just stared. DANG IT! I forgot to tell her!

"Oh ya Abs, I forgot to tell you, Tony and I are… dating." I was afraid how she was going to but I was surprised when she came up and hugged the both of us. Tong and I just looked at each other.

* * *

Today just ended up like a normal day. Tony and I went to the library today afterschool again. This time we managed to get some work done in a study room. It was soon 5:oo and we decided it was time to head home. We walked in deep discussion about random things. When we got to the light pole on the corner of the park, we bid our goodbyes. Which of course was followed by a kiss. We then just held our foreheads together just staring into each other's eyes. Comparing them to the world.

**Please R & R! **


	3. April 25th, 2016

**A/N sorry i was busy with school work all week. so here is the next chapter… this skips three months.**

* * *

**3 months later**

_April 25, 2016_

_Tony and I are still going strong. Of course the cheerleaders are trying to get in-between us, but we are one. Then the cheerleaders are bulling Tony for dating the-girl-who-has-no-hair. I have a collection of wigs now. Its gotten to the point of 'what's the point of wearing one. People see your dying anyways.' Today is prom. It starts in 2 hours. It would be a mistake if someone like Tony took a girl like me, with no hair, to the prom._

I took a picture of myself and the camera printed it out. I walked up to grab it. I looked at it. All I saw is a girl who clearly looked scared to death. She is smiled. She tried to hide all that vulnerability inside. She had walls that show her strength. I don't even believe that was me in that photo. I sighed and taped it into my notebook.

It was a quarter to 7. I heard him at the door. I heard my mom tell him to come in. I took one last glance at the mirror. I saw that girl from the photo again. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that was snug to her curves then flared out at the hips. She didn't even bother loading up with make up. She had freckles all over her face, but they were cute. All she wore was mascara and red lipstick.

I sighed as I headed down the staircase. I see Tony has a suit on along with a baseball hat. I laughed.

"You know baseball hats are not formal." I said teasingly.

"Ya I know." he smirks as he slowly removed his hat. We all gasped. I reached up and touched just… skin. I started to cry. Tony just came up and hugged me. I felt like I was crying for everything that happened the past 3 months. My mom took a photo of us.

"We should go." He said. I nodded into his shoulder.

We got to the prom and I heard people murmuring. I held Tony's hand tighter. He took me and he leads me into a Waltz. I smiled.

"Now I am dancing around and around without any cares and my very first love is holding me close and for a moment I am not scared." I whispered into his ear. He cried.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this part. please R&R**


	4. June 3rd, 2016

**A/N sorry it took so long. i didn't have time. Two chapters left! Yay! i will post them AFTER finals and when i get to my grandparents house which will be sometime after this saturday! how y'all like it!**

* * *

_June 3__rd__, 2016_

_Today is graduation. I do not have a set of hair. But I am still here to be able to graduate. I have to give a speech for everyone to hear. They will see me… Joy. i hope everyone will like it._

Once again I took a photo and taped it to my notebook.

I hear my name called _"Caitlin Todd"_ I walked up scared to death. I walked up to the podium.

"Hello to all friends and family who have joined my class today to watch them graduate. To my fellow students who were with me every step of the way: even if you teased me or were nice to me you made me strong. Strong enough that I am going to kick cancers butt. I have not told anyone this, but I am told I am going to live." I paused and took a low breath. I tried not to cry. "I want to say that if you get stuck in life, keep moving on. If you stay in one place you made never find the exit. I found the exit and it's time for you all to find it. Now some of us are going to college. Some are going to wait, which is just fine, but don't wait too long. We all have been friends sense the beginning making each other strong. Now its time to use that strength." I smile as the crowed claps. I walk off and to my seat. Abby was 5 chairs away from me she gave me thumbs-up and smiled.

The graduation continued. When my row got up and sooner later I heard my name called "_Caitlin Alice Todd" _I walked up and the crowd clapped louder. I felt my cheeks blush. I took my paper and walked off. I saw the line of teachers. I walked up and shook hands with all of them, but I hugged Ms. Shepard. "Here have this. I wrote it when I thought I was dying. You can open it when ever." She smiled and took it. I sat down again.

Once everyone was sitting. I was so zoned out all I see is the principles mouth moving and then everyone threw their hats in the air. I followed.

The band played as we walked out. I found Tony and we shared a hug. We were going to different collages, but they are in the same time zone. We were going to make it work. _And we did._

I saw Ms. Shepard opening up the note. I saw her cover her mouth. I saw her eyes start to water. I decided to walk up to her.

She saw me and gave me one last hug. "Thank you. For everything." I said into her ear.

I felt her smile. "Always." She leaned back and put her arm around me and walked with me all the way to the parking lot and to her car. We talked about all the things that happened. Everything.

We finally started crying and we had to say goodbye, but not without exchanging emails, so we could stay in touch.

I walked back to Tony he hugged me. I left for vacation a week after then a week after that college started. We kissed. I knew from that day forward that we were going to make it work and we were our forever and always

* * *

**A/N i know the graduation probably stinked… i have only been at one graduation… R&R**


	5. July 20th, 2022 and on

**A/N Sorry it took so long. i was at my grandparents and my computer wouldn't connect to the wifi. so here it is the very last chapter...**

* * *

**6 years later**

_July 20__th__, 2022_

"And we are." I said as I concluded how we met. I am crying yet again

Today was our wedding day. It was deep in the woods and by a river. It was beautiful. Everything was a nice yellow and grey. It was beautiful. I have finally got my hair back. It's only at my shoulders, but its there. And it came dirty blond.

Tony stood up and hugged me. Everyone is there. Everyone from High school, Abby, Ms. Shepard… Ops! ...Mr. & Mrs. Gibbs, and our family and a few friends from college.

I am in the secret service now like I've always wanted. Tony is an NCIS agent, which is Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I soon want to start a family. That will mean that one of us has to be home. I love my job, but I think that I need to get a safer job when we do start a family.

Once I get back to reality, I see tony in front of me with his hand out. I heard A Thousand Year played my The Piano Guys on the speakers.

We start to dance. We just start to whisper little cutesy things in each others ear. I know that he is going to protect me even though I have a gun too.

**15 Years later**

_November 25, 2031_

We live in Louisville, Kentucky. We now have 3 children Alexander 'Alex' age 14, Georgia Age 10, and then there's little Aubrie age 8.

Alex has my eyes and Tony's hair. Alex Loves sports and movies! He is very smart too. All honors classes! He is top of his class. He plays basketball, and baseball. He takes care of his sisters. He looks out for them. I can see it now… when Georgia and Aubrie have boyfriends-.

Georgia has my old dark brown hair, Tony's green eyes. Georgia is a perfect combination of Tony and I. Athletic and smart. She plays softball. She is so talented! She has so much energy! She is never embarrassed. She stands up for her family members. She and Aubrie are really close. Closer than Rachel and I were! And boy does she like movies!

Now Aubrie has Rachel's nice red hair and Tony's eyes. She has my dimples and freckles. She loves to dress up. She is super photogenic! I think she will become a model! She loves to play tennis. She is social with everyone. Is also has an amazing voice!

I am now a 6th grade teacher. It is helpful because I can be there for the kids when Tony is off at a crime scene. Tony is still with NCIS. He has his own team now. We are happy. All five of us live in a roomy house and we still have left over rooms. We still see Abby and Tim McGee every once and a while. We see Mr and Mrs Gibbs a lot sense they live here too. They look over Alex, Georgia, and Aubrie a lot for us. We have a _perfect_ little family.

* * *

**A/N **

**I decided to put both of these together rather than doing two short chapters. hope you liked it! know i know that there might not be a NCIS in louisville, but its just where i wanted them to live so in this story there is a NCIS in Louisville.**


End file.
